When the moon fell in love with the sun
by 26TARDIS
Summary: After a mission Kakashi comes home to Iruka, Who made vegetable soup for him.


I don't own Naruto Characters, story or nothing related to it; if I did Sasuke would not exist(for all those who are making obscene remarks at me just let me remind you the manga is call NARUTO not Sasuke's adventures), and Sakura… I'll leave Sakura alone just this once. Ohh and Naruto would be married to Gaara long time ago. (Yes I'm a proud super pervert!!!) First story so please be nice.

**When the Moon fell in love with the Sun**

"Yo…"- Kakashi appear next to the window of Iruka's bedroom making the teacher jump and nearly shot a kunai to him.

"Kakashi you got to stop coming in trough the window! You now some time ago somebody had the brilliant idea of inventing doors and I though it was a good idea so I went and got one for myself, am right there in the front porch… Just so you know. You should try to use someday." - Trying to sound upset but failing horrible on the intent. – "What if you run in to me naked?"

Kakashi just stare at him for a minute trying to process all what Iruka had said. Then with a Smile on his eyes walked towards him and leaned a little with out touching him, whispered in to his ear.-"If you were to be naked then I will mean that I have 2 minutes extra to play with that delicious body of yours."

Iruka flush and for a minute his brain stop working or should I say it work extra time visualizing all the erotic images Kakashi had put in his head by just his breath against Iruka's ear.

"So… How was your day?" - He asks Kakashi trying to change the subject.

"It went … Ok"- He was sitting in the bed taking off his shoes. – "I' m hungry."

"Ok… Why don't you take a shower while I fix something to eat?"-sensing Kakashi didn't want to talk about his day.

He was almost done in the kitchen when Kakashi appear shirtless and hair dripping wet.

"You know, you are out of towels….. This was the last one."- Iruka just nodded trying to keep his eyes away from Kakashi's body. - "What's to eat. I'm starving."

"I made Kenchinjiru soup. I knew you'll be tired, and in need to regain your strength." – He pours soup on two bowls and took a sit in front of Kakashi. - "Did you hear about the eclipse?"

"Wasn't today?" - Too busy eating

"No, silly it's tomorrow."

"Iruka is two in the morning. Is today!"

"Well still dark outside, so for me is still yesterday." - He pushed his plate and was about to get up, when a big yawn interfere.

"Leave it. I'll clean the dishes." - Kakashi took the plate from Iruka's hands with a grin. – "Plus I have to feed the dogs."

"Ahh … About the dogs"- reply Iruka scratching his head- "The neighbor complains about them taking his newspaper. Think we should get them a subscription."

"Maybe. If they behave."- looking straight top Pakkun who suddenly had appear at the word of food. Pakkun just look at Iruka with his big sad puppy eyes and Iruka couldn't help but smile. He went to the room and started undressing himself, was only in boxers when two white arms grab him from the back pulling him closer.

"Soup was great Iru…"- burying his face on his neck- "You deserve a reward."

Iruka couldn't help but blush, this was an often occurrence almost every movement or word from Kakashi would make him blush. He try to answer and say thank you to the complement but his brain had stop working due to a hand buried in his boxers and a torso rubbing against his back, sweet lips drawing a path along his shoulder and that hand now going up and down his shaft. He relaxed against Kakashi's shoulder and notice his boxer had suddenly disappear.

"Did you miss me Ruru?" - whispering in to his ear and tighten up his grip.

"Y e s…"- It was more a moan than a whisper

"Liar."- Biting down his shoulder- "Say it again. Say that you miss me, Iru."

"I…"- biting his lip not to scream of pleasure- "I missed you so much… Kashi… please."

"Please?"

"More..."- He began rocking against that hand trying to find release, he was almost there when the hand stop- "Kashi…"

"Ouch…"- He turn to see Kakashi rubbing his eye but smiling- "Your hair poke my eye."

"Sorry…"- trying not to blush again- "I'll cut it."

"You do that and I'll leave you!"- giving him one of his best smiles, grabbing his face and planting a sensual kiss on Iruka's lips.- "Shall we continue this in bed."

Iruka woke up around ten in the morning and couldn't move his leg due to a sweaty Kakashi sleeping between them. It was Sunday so no school today, no need to get up… His leg was starting to fall sleep and he had the urge to move it. Kakashi move a little to leave Iruka's leg free.

"Morning…"- Sleepy eyes staring at Iruka's and only a childless grin for an answer before burying his face again in Iruka's chest.- "I think we missed the eclipse."

"Uhmm. Don't think so."

"Kashi, the eclipse was nine, is almost eleven. We missed it!"

"Naah!!!"

"Care to explain..."

"If you promise to scream my name like you did last night"- Drawing circles on Iruka's stomach- "I'll show it to you again."

"Kashi…"- to Kakashi's perverted ears sound it between a plea and a purr, and that blushing on Iruka's face told him he heard exactly what he needed to hear.

**Author's Note: **I know is not very good but it was my first so being kind.


End file.
